


The hell Ireland?!

by erenkillthemall



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Jack gives no fucks, M/M, Mark has concerns, Markiplier - Freeform, Potatoes, The hell Ireland?, The weatherman is stupid, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP+ looks to the sky, only to see that it is now raining potatoes. Bonus if they’re only concerned about the fact that the weatherman was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hell Ireland?!

“Jack…” Mark called to the man on the couch, mark had come to Ireland to visit Jack for a week. Now, he was standing at the open door experiencing something he thought would be impossible.

“What?” Jack barely spared a glance from his game, he was currently trying to beat.

“Its raining…” 

“Well this is Ireland sooo of course it fockin raining.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“No, it raining potatoes, like whole potatoes are falling from the sky!” 

“Really?” Jack hesitantly paused his battle to get up. He stood next to the open door. “Well looks like the weather man was wrong.” Jack said with a shrug

“Is that all you’re concerned about? It is raining fucking potatoes and you’re not freaking out.” Mark said in disbelief, what was this a common occurrence in Ireland?! 

“I’m more worried about how we have a shoddy weatherman he should have known this was happening.” Jack turned and walked back to his couch as if he wasn’t fazed.

“Jack! Is that really you are worried about?!” Mark was baffled.

“Yes, I want a weatherman I can trust to tell me what is really happening t’ the sky.” He picked up his controller again.

Mark sighed and looked back outside, before closing the door. If the Irishman wasn’t concerned then he guessed he shouldn’t be too worried about it either. He closed the door and sat next to Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking AO3 decided 'Hey fuck you, and your imports from tumblr.' I spent 30 minutes trying to get it from tumblr from here. Besides I haven't posted in months. I feel super bad about it, forgive me!
> 
> In better news I do have a tumblr now, so follow if you wish, its mostly septiplier trash now. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/denmark-is-amazing


End file.
